Flip-Out Galaxy
Flip-Out Galaxy is a galaxy featured in World S of Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is composed of several ledges that extend or retract whenever Mario does a spin move. There are red and blue ledges throughout the galaxy; when Mario begins a mission all of the red ledges are extended out of the walls while the blue ledges are sunken in the walls. When Mario does a spin move, the blue ledges extend outwards and the red ledges move backwards into the walls. This sort of game mechanic is similar to that of Flip-Swap Galaxy from World 1, though in this galaxy Mario has to perform several well-placed wall jumps on top of avoiding enemies and using the spin move to activate different platforms. To unlock this galaxy Mario must have a total of 110 Power Stars and 2000 Star Bits to offer the Hungry Luma blocking the pathway. Missions Wicked Wall Jumps Star bunnies are found in the beginning of the mission. Their basic role is to explain how this galaxy operates. From there on you'll have to use the spin move appropriately to extend platforms and remove walls in your path. The difficulty level rises steadily; some platforms in the beginning help prevent falling into deep space, though later on Mario will have to pull off a number of wall-jumps and other maneuvers using ledges and platforms hanging over the abyss. Spiked floors appears halfway through the mission, poking in and out of the ground often. A row of spiked floors are placed near the end of the mission, followed by a combination of red and blue ledges that require a skilled display of wall-jumping and star-spinning. The Power Star is at the highest point of the galaxy, encased in a crystal. The Comet Medal is found in the second half of this mission. After the second checkpoint flag, high above the first couple of spiked floors is the Comet Medal, spinning above where the large blue structure can extend outwards. Prankster Comet: Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers This mission is the same as the first mission, though this time Mario will be chased by cosmic clones. The mission begins normally until Mario enters the green pipe. When he exits to the other side, cosmic clones begin to chase Mario. They will chase through the entire mission until he breaks the crystal that holds the power star (which is in the place as the power star from "Wicked Wall Jumps"). A 1-Up Mushroom takes the place of the Comet Medal from the first mission. Green Star Challenges There are two Green Star challenges in Flip-Out Galaxy: *Green Star 1: This challenge is based on "Wicked Wall Jumps". The Green Star is on the other side of the brick wall where the pipe is. Mario can wall jump while alternating red and blue walls with his spin move to reach the top of the brick wall and then jump over. *Green Star 2: This one is based on "Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers", and cosmic clones will chase Mario to the very end until he gets the Star. The Green Star is close by to where the main Power Star, below and off to the right. See also *Flip-Swap Galaxy *World S Category:Mario locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies